


Nicky's Big Surprise

by Directioner1988



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Family, Kids, M/M, One Shot, Quitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: Nicky decides to leave Duran Duran





	Nicky's Big Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> The story is set in 1994 where Roger and Andrew are still apart of Duran Duran  
> In my story Roger and John are identical twins and Andrew is their younger brother  
> John goes by his first name Nigel

** Nicky's Big Surprise **

 

**Saying goodbye is never easy, Nicky knew that it would never be but when he decided he wanted call time on his stint as Duran Duran's keyboardist, he couldn't face the possibility of telling his band mates of his decision. So without telling them where he was heading the 31 year old headed straight to the Rum Runner Nightclub. As he made his way to the office of the Berrow brothers he couldn't help but feel anxious, as he stood in front of the door, and knocked on the door**

**'Come in' came the voice**

**As Nicky entered, he could feel his hands clam up and go all sweaty**

**'Nicholas? What brings you here?' Michael asked shocked to see the blonde haired lad standing right in front of him**

**'Is it possible for you to organise a private press conference for tomorrow please' Nicky answered**

**'I can try Nicks' Michael replies**

**'Thanks' Nick weakly smiles before heading out**

**After arriving home Nicky set about getting his hands dirty by painting his unborn daughter's nursery a baby pink when his phone rang, setting his paint brush down he carefully raced to answer the call**

_'Nicky here'_

_'Nicky, I've managed to organise a press conference with several newspapers and before you ask journalists from The Sun and The Mirror won't be there' Michael explains_

_'Thanks Mike, I owe you one' Nicky vociferates_

_'You're welcome Nicks' Michael replies_

**After saying their goodbyes Nicky returned to put the finishing touches to the nursery before calling it a day and heading for bed.**

**####**

**As the sun rose in Erdington the next day Nicky awoke feeling a bag of nerves knowing this was the last time he would be apart of Duran Duran, not that his band mates would know due to them having a full day of promo ahead of them, all completely totally unaware that by the end of that day five would become four**

**'Well here goes nothing' Nicky whispered to himself preparing for his last ever press conference as part of Duran Duran**

**As he arrived at his destination, he couldn't help but think back to the first press conference Duran Duran had done, Nicky had lost his temper with a couple of the journalists after they were more focused on him and not the band as a whole. Once he arrived he nervously entered the building prepared for any question that was going to be thrown at him, as long as they didn't include his sexuality or who the father of his unborn daughter was. An hour later the now ex-Duran Duran member headed home to begin his life as a father and a father-to-be, meanwhile as the four remaining Duran Duran members were heading into their next interview, when they began to hear rumours that the band's keyboardist had sensationally quit the band, when Roger noticed the anger in Charlie's face**

**'You don't think he really quit Duran Duran do you?' Nigel asks his brother**

**'I doubt it but you know with Nicky anything can happen and would happen' Andrew answers**

**'That's true' Nigel sighs 'Remember when he told Roger he was going to be a father and Roger freaked out'**

**'How could I forget, he stormed over to mine and Tracey's and flipped out, swearing like he had just been told that Bolton Wanderers had knocked Aston Villa out of the 1993-1994 FA Cup, it took me and Trace 3 hours to calm him down' Andrew cringed**

**Back with Nicky, he hadn't even made it through the front door when his phone started ringing, knowing who it could possibly be he picked the receiver up and answered**

_'Nicky speaking'_

_'Nicky, why the fuck are there rumours going round saying you've quit' Simon scolded_

_'Firstly JC fix your attitude and secondly just ignore the rumours, like I do' Nicky scolded back_

_'Nicholas James Bates, are the fucking rumours fucking true or not?' Simon snapped_

_'No, they're fucking not OK' Nicky lied_

_'I don't fucking believe you Nicholas' Simon yelled_

_'Don't fucking believe me then' Nicky scorned slamming the phone down_

**After he ended the over the phone argument with Simon, Nicky settled down for a night of painting and decorating, when his doorbell rang, dreading it was Simon Nicky refused to answer the door until the he heard the softly spoken voice of his boyfriend asking him to let him in due to it being freezing outside. Once Nicky was reassured it was Roger and not Simon, he carefully opened the door to let Roger in and as Roger closed the door Nicky looked at him with tears forming in his eyes and pleaded 'Rog, please don't tell the others that I quit'**

**'Aw Nicks, I wouldn't dare tell the others but I do want to know why you quit?' Roger asked taking Nicky's hands into his own**

**'The pressure of fame got to me, I just couldn't take it any more and the more I thought of quitting, the more I wanted to quit and after finding out I was pregnant with our daughter, I decided after my twelve week scan that enough was enough and I definitely wanted to leave Duran Duran, I just didn't tell you guys at the time because of how Simon and you would have reacted' Nicky explained as their eldest Andrew Felix James Bates came bounding in after a long day at school (Felix was born in 1979 during Duran Duran's gig at Barberellas when it was the Taylor Twins Roger and Nigel, Nicky Rhodes, Andy Wickett and Alan Curtis) and set about starting his homework.**

**'Felix, can you please leave me and daddy to have an adult talk' Nicky asked his son**

**'OK Dad' Felix answered leaving his parents to have a talk  
**

**'Nicks, if you did tell me I wouldn't have reacted as bad as I did when you told me you were pregnant again and so what we all know what Simon's temper is like, his temper is as bad as bad as Stuart Pearce's temper is when he's on the footie pitch' Roger exclaims making Nicky laugh**

**'Sorry I didn't tell you' Nicky apologised**

**'That's OK your mind was focusing on this little angel' Roger smiled placing his hand on Nicky's baby bump**

**'Oh,I forgot to tell you I've choose the name Yasmin Saffron Amber Bates' Nicky smiled 'After Simon's wife and two daughters'**

**'Aww bless ya' Roger blushed**

**'Yeah, I was planning to ask Simon and Yasmin if they wanted to be her godparents' Nicky replied smiling**

**'Simon isn't exactly in the best of moods right now' Roger pipes up**

**'I know I felt his wrath over the phone several hours ago' Nicky sheepishly replies**

**'Nicks, do you want me to call a private meeting so we can discuss your departure?' Roger asks**

**'No thank you, I'll tell them in my own time' Nicky sighs**

**'Fair enough, but I'll be here if you need to talk to anyone' Roger hugs his boyfriend and kisses him goodnight before heading back home**

**####**

**A month had passed since Nicky had left Duran Duran and Roger was struggling to cope with not having his boyfriend there with him, so turned to drink to help deal with pain of not having Nicky in the band, Nicky himself decided now was the best time to formally announce he was no longer part of Duran Duran, so invited the lads over for a their annual Duran Duran Sleepover (no wives, no kids, just them, movies, food and soft drinks), once they had all arrived Nicky gathered them all in the living room**

**'I guess you are all wondering what and why you're here... Well here goes for the past few months I having been thinking about leaving Duran Duran to spend time with Felix and prepare for the birth of Yasmin Bates-Taylor and last month I decided to leave the band and after consulting Michael, he was able to set up a private press conference for me to announce my departure from the band' Nick explains**

**'Yasmin?' Simon questions**

**'Yeah, I chose the name Yasmin Saffron Amber' Nicky answers**

**'After my wife and two daughters? But why? I haven't exactly been nice to you lately' Simon** **catechizes**

**'I know Simon, remember the phone call last month' Nicky responds 'I wanted to ask if you and Yas would like to be godparents?'**

**'We would love to' Simon smiles**

**The remainder of the night saw the lads watch several James Bond films including A View To A Kill, when Nicky let out a massive yawn**

**'Nicky, baby are you OK' Roger quietly asks getting no answer**

**'He's asleep' Simon whispers**

**'Is he OK?' Nigel asks looking at his twin brother**

**'He says he is but I reckon this pregnancy is taking it's toll on him' Roger answers**

**'Guys, I don't want to sound conceited or anything, but I think Nicky made the right decision in leaving Duran Duran' Simon piped up**

**'I agree, with the amount of work we do in Duran Duran, he would have ended up in hospital suffering with exhaustion' Nigel added**

**'Definitely' Roger agreed 'Now if you don't mind I'm heading to bed'**

**With the help of Charlie, Roger carefully took Nicky upstairs and diligently placed Nicky on the right side of the bed before saying his good nights to his band mates who decided to that they would go to bed seeing as it was getting on for 2am.**


End file.
